


Time With You

by ahasegawa



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hasegawa Langa - Freeform, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Kyan Reki In Love, Langa - Freeform, Langa x Reki, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reki x Langa, kiss, kyan reki - Freeform, pls help what do i put here, reki - Freeform, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahasegawa/pseuds/ahasegawa
Summary: while spending time at Reki's house, Langa did not think that that would happen, resulting in unexpected happiness.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is the first fan fiction i am writing. i have wrote stories before but this is my first time trying out this platform. hope you enjoy!
> 
> this does not have a specific time that this takes place, just before they start fighting i guess.

Reki's room is peaceful. The window was slightly cracked open letting the fresh spring breeze blow into the quiet room.

Nobody else was in the house besides reki and Langa in the room together. Soft pop music played from a room down the hall, probably one of his sisters rooms. He couldn't tell what song it was but he liked how it sounded, and that it made the room a little less quiet.

Reki was sitting on top of his bed playing one of his video games on his Nintendo Switch, occasionally muttering “oo” or “ugh!”, which Langa didn't know if he was doing was good or bad in his game.

Langa sat on the floor leaning his back against the bottom of his bed frame near the drawers, toying with one of Reki’s small Tech Deck skateboards, trying to do tricks on it with his two fingers. He remembered when he first met Reki and was learning how to skateboard, Reki would demonstrate the footing and technique with the Tech Decks. Langa loved those memories of them laying on the concrete of the skate park listening to reki explain how to do certain tricks.

-

Langa took a deep breath, inhaling the cool spring air and then exhaling

A couple minutes had passed when he heard Reki put down his Nintendo Switch and scooted closer to Langa until he was sitting right above him.

Langa turned his head to look back at Reki, who was looking really tall sitting on the bed compared to Langa on the floor.

“How was your game?” Langa asked. “Did you win?”

Reki laughed lightly. “I was playing animal crossing”

He didn't seem like the kind of person to play animal crossing, He thought it was cute though. Langa just assumed that he was playing some sort of skating game.

“Can i play with you next time?” Langa lightheartedly jokes.

“Hmm, tomorrow when you come over again.” Reki grinned, he looked like he was blushing since his cheeks and nose were just a little redder than usual. Reki’s hair was blowing in the breeze, the light from the window hit his skin making the side of his face glow in the midday light. He looked almost pretty, langa thought, then he realized he was probably blushing as well.

-

“Langa, can you look over there for a second?” Reki pointed across his room, directly in front of Langa, so that his head was straight.

“What is it? I don't see anything.” Langa was trying to see what Reki gestured to, worrying that he’d miss something important.

Just then Reki was running his hands through Langa's long hair while his head was looking straight, playing with it and twisting it. Langa tensed up, he remembered when his mom used to do his hair for picture day back at Canada every year up to the start of high school, that's what it felt like to him, with less hair gel. But this was different, Reki was really gentle when running his fingers through his hair. 

It felt… good. Langa felt like he could fall asleep right there and then, but that would be really embarrassing, he thought, so he stayed awake.

“Oh, one second. I'll be right back!” langa exclaimed like he just had a genius idea. Those were never good.

Langa's cheeks were pink from confusion and discomposure from being caught off guard.

Reki slid off his bed and lightly jogged out of his room. Langa could tell that he was walking down the hall by the sound of his footsteps. A couple of seconds later Reki came back in holding a light purple brush and a hair tie.

The look on Reki's face was confusing, he couldn't tell if reki was plotting an evil scheme or just super happy.

He jumped back onto the bed and sat above Langa. Reki started brushing Langa's hair with the brush, starting from the root down to the ends of his hair. He did this for a couple minutes, which Langa enjoyed. Langa was smiling, hoping that Reki couldn't see his facial expression from his angle.

Langa felt Reki separating a couple of strands of hair on both the left and right side from the others. Working now on one side of his hair, Langa now realized that Reki was going to braid his hair.Twisting and looping his hair, Langa had no idea what reki was doing, since Langa had no knowledge on doing hair, other than occasionally using his moms curling iron when he’s bored.

After Reki finished the one side of braiding his hair from the top of his head to his upper neck, he put a hair tie in, presumably to keep it in place. Reki started on the other side, doing the same thing, probably mirroring the first half of his hair.

Langa loved how his hand felt while braiding his hair, it felt like a message, but better.

-

Reki was finishing up the second, and last braid. As he got to the end where he couldn't braid the hair any longer, he removed the hair tie from the first braid, now holding both braid ends in one hand and a hair tie in the other. He bunched the two strands of hair together and secured it with the tie.

Reki tightened the hair so it wouldn't fall out, even though the shorter pieces of Langa's hair along the front of his face were already out.

Reki ran his fingers over the top over the braids.

“Hey, Reki?” Langa said quietly, sort of stuttering.

“Yeah?” Reki asked, still examining the braids with his hands, or whatever langa doesnt know how braids work.

“I didn't know you could do hair.” Langa said with a slight joking tone in his voice.

He laughed, sort of nervously, “yeah, nobody really does” reki was blushing “when i was a bit younger and my mom was really busy with work, i wanted to help out as much as i could. So i learned how to do hair for my sisters so my mom would have one less thing to worry about” He chuckled again.

While Langa was thinking of what to say, the hand that was playing with his braids let go. He felt Reki get up from his bed and join Langa sitting on the floor. Reki moved closer to Langa until their shoulders were touching.

“Reki?” Langa said confusingly, he was pretty sure Reki could see how red his face was, because Reki's was too.

Then, after a couple of seconds of listening to nothing but the wind, Reki turned more to face Langa. Langa could tell that Reki was trying to decide whether to do something or not, he makes that face when practicing at the park. Langa thinks that face is really cute. Reki’s expression softens and looks Langa in the eyes. He lifts his hand and places it on Langa's cheek. Langa's face was getting warm. Waiting to see if Langa would react, Reki moved his face closer to Langa’s.

Their faces were only centimetres apart. Now breaking eye contact for the first time since Reki sat down on the floor, he closed his eyes. Langa knew what was happening and he closed his eyes too. Reki moved closer joining their lips together slowly, with a soft kiss. A couple seconds passed before they stopped, their foreheads pressed against each other, now both leaning into each other.

Both their faces were beet red. Then, Langa moved his arm over Reki’s shoulder, around his upper back, planning his hand on the back of his head. With their foreheads still touching, Langa kissed Reki again, but this time it was longer, with more movement. About 15 seconds passed and they both slightly pulled back.

They both sat back down, after finding that they were both kneeling. They were both slightly out of breath and Langa didn't have his long hair at the moment to cover his red face.

After a moment Reki broke the silence, “so… i'm guessing you liked what i did to your hair” he grinned sheepishly.

They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed my first work, i plan to do more depending on how this does so any comments or likes (i don't know what this website uses for boosts) would be really much appreciated!


End file.
